Travelin' Soldier
by lpsrecord
Summary: Inspired by the Dixie Chick's "Travelin' Soldier". Quinn has been drafted to the Vietnam War. On her way to the army camp in California, she meets the girl she wants to send her letters to.
1. I've Just Seen a Face

**Title**: Travelin' Soldier  
><strong>Author<strong>: lps-record  
><strong>Rating<strong>: M for Sex and Violence  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: None. Completely AU  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Inspired by the Dixie Chick's "Travelin' Soldier". Quinn has been drafted to the Vietnam war. On her way to the army camp in California, she meets the girl she want's to send her letters to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let's all assume it's the 1960's during the Vietnam War era and women were also drafted into the US Army. I'm taking a lot of liberty with historical facts.**

**All errors are completely mine. Glee and it's characters are not mine. Draft letter belongs to the US Army. Recognizable lyrics belong to the artists.  
><strong>

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go"<strong>_

Hippies. She had never been so sad to leave a group of them as they dropped her off at her destined bus stop.

"Good luck at the war, Quinnie!" a young man with long dreadlocks yelled out the window as the vehicle pulled off the curb, the tires screeching against the asphalt.

Quinn gave him the middle finger after hearing the cacophony of laughter of the other passengers in the car. She smiled and shook her head.

Sighing she held on the strap of her bag hanging from her shoulder looking around at her surroundings. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and taking in the warm, salty air coming from the ocean. The breeze tussled her bangs and she could hear the seagulls cawing away in the distance. She briefly wondered if the coast was always this peaceful. Her hometown of New York was always bustling with people in a hurry and cars honking in anger because of traffic. She had always dreamed of visiting the West Coast but not under the circumstances she was currently in.

She reached into the pocket of her Army greens touching the edges of the well worn and thoroughly memorized draft letter that had changed her life unexpectedly.

With a heavy sigh she sat on bench on the bus stop. She pulled out the letter and her eyes roamed over the bold lettering once more:

**Greetings:**  
><strong> You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States, and to report at Fort Irwin in Barstow, CA at 5:00AM (DST). <strong>

The letter continued and she stopped once again at the sentence that left her no other choice:

**Willful failure to report at the place and hour of the day names in this Order subjects the violator to fine and imprisonment. Bring this Order with you when you report.**

She closed her eyes once more remembering her mother's cries as she left home for California. Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach rumbled in hunger.

She stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder. Glancing to her left, she noticed a small cafe right in the corner of the block.

Once she arrived she spotted a booth close to the window and sat down starring out the windows, getting lost in her thoughts.

_A seventeen year old Quinn burst though her house in a flurry of energy still laughing about some stupid joke her best friend Santana had told her. This was going to be their last week together. Santa was moving to Massachusetts where she had been accepted with a full ride scholarship to Harvard Law School. Quinn was going to head west and pursue a career as a sketch artist and painter. She had heard through the grapevine that the great Andy Warhol was currently residing in Hollywood. She wanted to look for him and persuade him to take her under his wing and teach her what he knew._

_Her mirth was cut short as she entered the kitchen. She saw her mother quietly sobbing in a chair with her father consoling her._

_"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly._

_Her father's cold blue eyes settled on the table where an opened letter rested. _

_"See for yourself"_

_Quickly grabbing it, she read it to herself: Greetings, you are hereby inducted..."_

_"No," she breathed out, her mind not believing what her eyes were reading, "this can't be."_

_"Believe it Quinn," her father's harsh tone boomed, "you brought this on to yourself. You should've gone to college like I told you to instead of becoming like those bohemian "artists"in the streets."_

_"I-I can't fight in a war that I don't even believe in!" She exclaimed, her facial expression morphing into disbelief_

_"You'll make this family and this country proud, Quinn, you've got no choice in the matter,"_

_"I'll run away to Canada!" She threatened_

_"Oh no you won't! If the government doesn't find you, I'll personally look for you in any part of the world and drag you to the Army camp, it won't be pretty, Quinn, and just maybe the Army will "straighten" you out," he spat with despise._

_Her mother just continued sobbing never once raising her voice to at least show any concerns._

"Excuse me, miss, but um, would you like to start with a drink?" A soft voice pulled Quinn out of her reverie.

Turning to face the waitress, she was instantly captivated by the most beautiful dark brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Huh?" She asked stupidly, slapping herself mentally for sounding so mindless in the presence of the dark eyed beauty.

"I said if, um, you'd like something to drink?" the waitress said faltering and blushing over Quinn's unwavering gaze.

"Yeah, uh, a coffee, extra strong, please," she said, a light flush dusting her cheeks and lowering her gaze after realizing that she had been staring.

"OK, and you want to order now or..." The girl trailed off.

"Uh, yea a BLT sandwich with extra bacon," Quinn replied.

The young brunette wrote Quinn's order in her her small notepad, "Alright then, you're order should be right up," she said twirling on her toes and leaving Quinn by herself once more.

Quinn kept her eyes on the girl who was now presumably giving her order to the cook. She was wearing a flowered dress about knee length and a white apron surrounding her shapely hips. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, curled and held by a bright yellow headband. Quinn subconsciously smiled as the young brunette laughed softly at whatever the cook had said. Feeling eyes on her, the brunette looked to her side to find Quinn looking at her again with a look she could no place, she blushed, shyly bit her lip and looked away from the blonde.

Quinn didn't know what it was about this girl that had her so captivated. She looked away and stared out the window getting lost in her own thoughts. She started to remember the day she had to say goodbye to her best friend.

_"Promise you'll write me, Quinn, as often as you can" a broken Santana said, hugging Quinn for all she was worth_

_"I promise," Quinn said, trying to hold back a sob that seemed to had been caught in her throat._

_"Please try not be killed, Okay? I love you so much Quinn. I can't lose you just like a lost my brother," Santana said letting her tears drench Quinn's shirt._

_"I won't Santana, okay? I need to see you graduate top of the class and see you kick everyone's ass in court, yeah?" Quinn said, trying to lighten up the mood. Both best friends laughter were chocked, but were glad they could still laugh even through this situation, "I'll miss you so much, San"_

"Are you okay?" the brunette spoke, causing Quinn to jump slightly, she wiped her eyes becoming conscious that she had began crying at the painful last memory of holding her friend for the last time.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." Quinn started, "it's just that I left home a couple of weeks ago and I'm feeling rather homesick at the moment"

"It's understandable," the young waitress said, her heart clenched in pain at seeing the blonde's hazel eyes so sad, red and brimmed with unshed tears, "I don't want to be nosy or for you to feel that I want to intrude in your personal business, but maybe, if you've got time, you'd like to come with me somewhere. It seems like you need someone to talk to." She said placing the blonde's food on the table.

Quinn smiled at the girl's friendly gesture. She nodded her consent. "I'd like that"

"Then it's set," the girl smiled, Quinn's heart skipping a beat at having that smile directed at her. The girl turned to leave but was stopped by Quinn grasping her wrist.

"I didn't catch your name," Quinn inquired.

"Rachel, Rachel Berry" the girl said

"I'm Quinn Fabray, in case you wanted to know," Quinn said.

"Nice to meet you Quinn Fabray," the brunette said smiling once again.

"Likewise, Rachel Berry" Quinn grinned

Rachel left Quinn's table but not before sending Quinn one last smile over her shoulder.

To say Quinn was inspired was an understatement. She quickly searched through her Army bag and retrieved her sketchpad. She found a blank page and drew a sketch of Rachel by memory. Her food forgotten and her mind filled with thoughts one Rachel Berry. She flipped the page over and wrote:

**Santana, I know you won't believe me, friend, when I tell you that I think I just met the girl of my dreams. It is for certain that I won't ever forget her face, or this place where we met. She saw me crying over a memory of us and she asked me if I wanted to go somewhere else to talk and I said yes. Hope you've met a hot young thing yourself in Harvard. ;)**

** Love you and miss you, Q**

**P.S: Momma always told me not to talk to strangers, so I'm hoping she doesn't kill me. :) I drew a quick sketch, but it doesn't do her justice.**

She ripped the page from her sketchpad and slipped it inside one of the many envelopes currently residing in her bag. She licked the fold, grimacing at the bitter taste, and stuck it close. She placed the letter to the side and happily began to munch away at her still warm BLT.

She watched intently as the edges of Rachel's dress flitted around with the brunette's movements. Her heart fluttered at every glance of a smile or laughter coming from her.

_This is stupid, _she though,_ I just met the girl and I feel all nervous and stuff._

Time fleeted rather quickly after that. Next time she knew, Rachel was at her table again.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just pay real quick, meet you outside?" Quinn said

Rachel nodded and left Quinn to pay her bill. Quinn secretly paid her a hefty tip. It's not like her father's money would be of any use in Vietnam.

Finding a mailbox right outside, she kissed the letter and dropped it inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**I do have a busy schedule but I'll update as soon as I can. Please be patient. I am assuming this should be a fairly short story.  
><strong>

**Some of you were asking if I took prompts, I do. **


	2. Loveshack

**"So they went down and they sat on the pier/[S]he said...I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you"<strong>

"Have you live here all your life?" Quinn asked as they continued walking down the pier, licking away at an ice cream cone that she had bough for herself and one for Rachel.

Swallowing the bit of ice cream in her mouth, Rachel answered, "No, my parents and I are originally from a small town in Ohio. There wasn't a lot of opportunity for us there so they decided to move to this sunny state. And you, where are you originally from?"

"I'm from New York City. Born and raised,"she said, smiling fondly.

"From New York, really?" Rachel said with a sense of awe in her voice.

"Yeah" Quinn answered loving how impressed Rachel seemed to be about the fact.

"That is so incredible! My dream is to go NYC and take Broadway by storm" she gushed.

"I love Broadway too, as a matter of fact. I actually met an up and coming starlet by the name of Barbra Streisand. She's about two years older than me but she's so talented. She's in this show "Funny Girl" and it's-it's just such an outstanding show. I could give her your number and she could give you some pointers if you want."

"Barbra Streisand. I've heard so many great things about her," Rachel said, "and it'd be nice to get some advice on how to get on stage from a professional point of view. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Eighteen. You?"

"Sixteen" she replied.

"Cool, two year difference, you still in school, right?"

"Of course! I believe that a successful high school career can open a broad range of opportunities to when it comes to colleges. I for one am aiming for Julliard for my academic excellence plus my talent is a sure way in" Rachel ranted, "sorry I tend to get overtly excited when talking about my future."

"It's OK," Quinn said, " I admire that. I wish I had that much passion for school"

Rachel looked at the blonde, sensing the sadness in her voice. They continued walking down the pier until they reached the end and sat at the edge, their legs swinging freely. Quinn had placed her boots next to her and had rolled up her army greens mid calf to not get any sand in them. She quite enjoyed feeling their legs brush up to each other every so ofter. Finishing their ice cream, they sat there quietly looking at ships sailing in the horizon.

"Is not going to college the reason you've been drafted?" Rachel asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"It's one of them, the other because my father didn't like my "career choice" and is hoping the Army can stir me in the right direction"

"And what was that? What were you planning on being?"

"A successful artist," Quinn said wistfully, "I was planning on coming here to California but not for camp"

"You can still be an artist after the war, Quinn, don't give up on your dreams"

"Yeah, if I even make it out," she scoffed.

"Don't say that. You'll make it out, I can feel it," she said settling her hand over the blonde's that was resting on the wood of the pier. If they felt the tingles course up their arms, neither said anything. Quinn looked at the shiny brown eyes and couldn't help but believe what the brunette had implied.

"What makes you so sure?"

"This may freak you out, but I must admit I'm a bit psychic" Rachel confessed.

Quinn smiled adorably at the girl, "Is that so? What do you see in my future?"

Rachel looked at the hazel eyes that were filled with a range of emotions. "I see your strength, will to live, love and your passion for art. It'll keep you alive"

Quinn had the sudden urge to steal a kiss from the brunette but restrained herself. A moment passed by in an energized silence.

"You've got a boyfriend?" Quinn asked.

"No, not since I caught him fornicating with the school's whore" Rachel admitted.

"Really? Wow. That's unbelievable, why would anyone cheat on such a wonderful and beautiful girl such as yourself?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

Rachel blushed and looked down at her hand realizing she hadn't moved it from atop Quinn's. She removed it self-consciously.

"Hey," Quinn said, noticing Rachel's shy demeanor, she reached out to tip Rachel's chin and make her have eye contact with her own, "it wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable, I'm just speaking truthfully"

"I know you are, it's just that...no one has called me beautiful quite like you have," Rachel quietly admitted.

"You are, don't ever forget that," Quinn assured, as the sun set in the horizon, she knew no piece of art ever created would compare to seeing Rachel glow in the light of the setting sun. A beauty to behold, still holding her chin, she leaned in. She looked for permission on the soulful eyes before they closed and the softest pair of lips she had ever felt, settled over hers. She captured the bottom lip massaging it with her own. She smiled as she felt Rachel cup her jaw and direct her face to where she wanted her. She shivered as a very tiny moan escaped from Rachel. They broke apart once the need for air overwhelmed them.

"That was..." Quinn started,

"Amazing." Rachel said, finishing the sentence for Quinn, sharing a giggle with the soldier.

Rachel cuddled up to Quinn, resting her head on her shoulder. The dog tags hanging from the soldier's neck caught her attention and she read one:

**FABRAY**  
><strong>QUINN L.<strong>  
><strong>08291986<strong>  
><strong>A POS<strong>  
><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

"What does the 'L' stand for?" Rachel asked curiously

"For Lucy. Quinn Lucy Fabray" she answered as she held Rachel against her, "technically its Lucy Quinn Fabray but I like Quinn better"

"Oh, and are you a practicing Christian?"

"You could say that, I do pray as often as I can. Besides drawing and painting, it's what keeps me sane. My bible is in my bag. I couldn't live without it,"

Rachel stayed quiet for a moment.

"I hope you didn't mind kissing a Jew," Rachel commented.

"If I did, I wouldn't have done it," Quinn said honestly.

"You could tell I was Jewish? It's my nose isn't it?" Rachel said indignantly grasping her nose and backing a little away from Quinn.

The blonde laughed removing Rachel's hand, "Yes, BUT, you have the cutest nose I have ever seen," she said placing a kiss on top of it.

"You're such a charmer, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice," Quinn smirked, causing Rachel to roll her eyes.

Quinn laid down on the pier looking up the clear sky above, the sun had set and the stars were starting to shine brightly. She felt at peace for that moment. The fear of war far from her mind.

"Join me," she said to Rachel, patting the spot next to her. Rachel looked around them and noticed that they were completely alone, the rising moon being the only source of light. She settled next to Quinn, smiling as she felt the blonde intertwine their fingers together.

"You can actually see the stars here," Quinn whispered, "so bright and beautiful. It's hard to see them in the city"

"You know, stars are kind of my thing," Rachel said.

"Yeah?" Quinn said, looking at the brunette's features.

"Mmhmm, they are a metaphor for me being a star," she said, "my daddy gave me this necklace when I was 5. I've never taken it off." She showed the golden star pendant necklace to Quinn.

"It's beautiful," Quinn commented.

Rachel stared at Quinn, the light of the moon making Quinn's already pale skin almost translucent. She bit her own lip before capturing Quinn's in a kiss. Something snapped inside Quinn as she took control and settled herself halfway over the brunette making her rest completely on the pier.

They hungrily interchanged kisses, their hands roaming over clothed bodies, needing to find skin. Rachel gasped into the ocean smelling air as Quinn trailed kisses along her neck and jaw, finding those spots that no one, not even her boyfriend, had taken the time to find. She held on to the blondes shoulder's as she continued assaulting her neck.

Quinn for her part couldn't get enough of the salty yet sweet skin she was savoring. She could taste the ocean water and the sound of the waves crashing created a perfect symphony with the breathless moans Rachel was exhaling. She boldly and unconsciously began to trail her hand up the the brunette's knee and thigh, for the girl's dress had ridden up. She moaned against the sunkist skin as she touched her. She kissed those plump lips as her hand crept up the tan thigh looking for more when Rachel's hand stopped her progress.

"Wait," she murmured, panting against Quinn's kiss swollen ones.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."Quinn apologized setting her forhead against Rachel's trying to regain her breath.

"Don't apologize," she said, "it's just that we can't continue this here, I know somewhere much more...private, where we can go," she finished, biting her own lower lip playfully.

Quinn didn't know if it was the moonlight was playing tricks on her but there was a mischevious glint on Rachel's dark eyes.

If she kept looking at her like that, she would follow that girl anywhere.

She got off Rachel helping the brunette up and let herself be dragged across the pier and towards the sandy shore of the beach. Her curiosity pacified when she noticed they were heading to a lifeguard shack. Rachel got on her needs inspecting the wooden planks until she shriked in happiness once she found the loose one that a key was hidden under. She inserted the key and opened the wooden shack.

"My friend Sam is a lifeguard. He keeps the key hidden for me to use when he's at college, " she explained, "He goes to CSU Long Beach not too far from here and works at the beach during the weekend. "

Quinn nodded, "he wouldn't mind me being here?"

"No," she shook her head, "this is my sanctuary when he's not here." Rachel said proudly as she lighted up candles, a soothing orange glow filling the enclosed spaced. She then pulled blankets from a bag and laid them on the floor.

"They're clean," she commented as she then turned the radio on, soft music drifting from the speakers.

The unmistakeable pull between them drew them towards each other, as Ella Fitzgerald's voice crackled sofly from the small radio. Their height difference was perfect, Rachel thought as she wrapped her arms around the swaying soldier who held her hips with her warm hands.

"Tell me more about yourself," Rachel soflty whispered, her ears desperate to hear the husky notes of Quinn's voice.

"I used to be a cheerleader in high school," she said, but then frowned when Rachel burrowed herself in Quinn's chest trying to muffle a laugh, "what?"

"I don't belive you," Rachel said "you have this leader of an all girl motorcycle gang kind of vibe going on but it must just be your army fatigues" she said. "Are you flexible?" She asked, trailing her hand down the soldiers fit body, biting her lip when felt the dips and lines of taut abs through the army issued shirt.

"I can bend in ways you can only imagine," Quinn answered, shivering as the brunette scratched her stomach.

A renewed sense of arousal spiked through Rachel at that admission. She reached up to capture Quinn's pink lips moaning as the solider brought her firmly against her own body. Her skin pricked feeling Quinn's hands slide down the length of her body and then back up again. She continued the same pattern as their kiss began heating them up, leaving them breathless and yearning for more.

Rachel gasped and jutted her chest out as Quinn bravely cupped her breasts, tenderly messaging them and feeling stiff nipples graze the skin of her palm. Quinn slowly reached behind her and grasped the zipper of her dress. She broke their kiss, silently asking her if it was OK, receiving a nod she slowly unzipped the back of her flowery dress, pulling at the straps from her tanned shoulders and letting it slide and pool unto the floor, leaving her almost completely nude except for her panties.

As if inspectioning a work of art, she trailed her fingers down the warm skin, tracing over her clavicle, down her sternum, between the valley of her naked, heaving breasts. She felt arousal pull deep between her soul when she gazed into the dark pools of brown of Rachel's eyes.

Rachel felt exposed and was about to hide herself with her arms when Quinn stopped her movements.

"Wait, d-don't hide, you're-you're gorgeous I-," she trailed off, the brunette's body leaving her speechless, "I've never done this. With anyone. And you're making me feel-"

Rachel grasped the back of Quinn's neck bringing her down for a kiss. "I know, for me too, it's just-this is the first time anybody has seen me like this. I trust you," she mumbled against the soldier's lips. She played with the hem of Quinn's shirt, liftning it up the blonde's body. She frowned a bit when a wife beater hindered her view of Quinn's body. She kissed Quinn again as she removed the tank top, breaking to gawk at bra covered breasts and see those firm abs that she had been teasing earlier. She laid her palm flat on the soldiers stomach, enjoying the play of muscle beneath her hand. She slid her hand down, reaching the waist band of the fatigue pants. She dipped her fingers inside, and looked up at Quinn through her long lashes as she heard the blonde's breath catch in her throat. She tugged the waistband teasingly and began to undo the belt holding the pants to Quinn's waist. She slowly unzipped her pants and tugged them down the soldier's milky and smooth thighs. Rachel kneeled in front of her dragging them down and taking the time to place shy kisses on her upper thighs as Quinn stepped out of her pants.

Quinn's breath hitched even further as she felt Rachel's soft lips on her, kissing parts that no one had kissed before. Her knees weakened and with a hard thud, landed on her knees becoming eye level with Rachel once again. Quinn cupped the brunette's jaw, stroking her cheek with her thumb while looking into lust-filled eyes. There was something in those eyes that made her tingle in more than just lust everytime they connected with her own. She smiled at her and leaned in softly capturing her lips in another sweet kiss. She pushed her backward until Rachel was laying completely down in the blanket covered floor.

Rachel spread her legs, letting the warm body of her soldier settle between them gasping at feeling their still panty clad centers meet. She bit her lip as Quinn peppered her neck with quick kisses, finding a particular spot that made her back arch and her hips buck. Quinn retaliated by grounding her hips firmly against the writhing body below her. Rachel reached behind Quinn unclasping the black bra that were hiding Quinn's perky breasts. She moaned once their naked breasts pressed into each other, their skin sliding easily as a layer of sweat began to form between them as the temperature inside the shack rose.

The soldier continued mauling on the soft skin of the brunnette making sure to leave a mark for the brunnette to remember her by. She trailed her kisses down until her hot mouth decended on Rachel's breast, smirking around it as throaty moan escaped Rachel's mouth. She teased the dusky nipple, alternating her tongue's movement between broad strokes, flicks and suckling hard enough to cause Rachel to scratch her scalp. With her other hand she fondled the unattended breast mimicking the movements of her mouth on it. Rachel groaned twisting every which way as the assault on her breasts continued. She didn't even know her breasts were that sensitive. With a small 'pop' she released her nipple and alternatively started the same pattern on her other breast. Once she was satisfied with her work, she shifted up the brunnette's body and looked at her breathless form.

Her dark hair was splayed across the blanket, her skin glistening with beads of sweat causing her ringlets of hair to become glued to it. She'd never seen anything so innocent yet erotic in her life. She closed in to kiss her, holding herself up with one arm as her free hand caressed her thigh. She licked Rachel's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth just enough for her tongue to meet hers. The made out for a few moments until the singer released a gasp into the oceanic air as she lead her soldier's hand from her thigh to sneak into her panties, letting her scratch the course, curly hairs that covered her sex.

"Oh, Quinn," she moaned as fingertips smoothed over her virgin clit. She had the urge to clasp her thighs together as the teasing sent jolts of pleasure up her body.

"God, you're so wet," Quinn moaned into her ear, "let me taste you"

Rachel nodded and shut her eyes closed as those perfect lips made their way down her body. She lifted her hips as she felt her panties being pulled down. She realized in that second that the most sacred part of her body was being unveiled and she shyed away.

"Hey, it's OK," Quinn assured her, "I just want to make you feel good"

"It's just that...I'm a bit nervous," she said quietly.

Quinn went up her body again, and kissed her fondly on her lips in assurance,"We're in this together," she said.

She kissed her sweetly and made her way down again. This time Rachel spread her legs invitingly. Quinn took a look at this gift, this precious flower that with the candle light could see her essence dripping. She inhaled, loving the scent that was Rachel and licked her lips in anticipation before tentalively gliding her tongue along the sensitve folds. She sucked a petal into her mouth tugging it gently before capturing Rachel's bundle of nerves between her teeth. Everything she was doing was instictual to her, like she was meant to give pleasure to the goddess below her.

Rachel for her part, twisted the blanket with one hand and messaged the Quinn's blonde mane as pleasure radiated from the soldier's mouth upward. Her hips bucked uncontrollaby, so much so that Quinn had to hold her down with both hads to continue her torment on her body.

"Quinn," she called out, "come here" she said, getting the sudden urge to have Quinn's lips on her own. Quinn's short hair tingled her body as she came up, moaning as sharp teeth bit gently unto her nipple. She undulated her hips as Quinn's hand continued touching her sex.

They both groaned as the taste of Rachel transferred between their open mouths and tongues as they kissed.

"Touch me, Rachel," Quinn groaned. Her body arched into Rachel's as she felt her scratch her back all the way down until it reached the waistband of her boy shorts tugging them down her firm ass. She smirked as Rachel gave up on getting her underware off and settled on gripping her butt, squeezing it as Quinn's hand teased her entrance.

Quinn quickly discarded her underware and moaned as Rachel's hand had it's turn familiarizing with her wet folds. They looked into each other's impassioned eyes as they entered each other simultaneously. They paused briefly as a pinch of pain hit them, quickly dissipating as fast it came. They both moaned as they ardently moved, in awe at feeling so much wetness between them. Their fingers curled and scissored out their fluttering walls, the sounds helping get closer to the elusive plane of pure euphoria. Rachel was the first to fall over closely followed by Quinn's quiet moan and shuddering body above her. They kissed heatedly as wave after wave of pure pleasure invaded their senses.

Once they pulled out of each other, they continued to kiss, just enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Quinn rolled off Rachel's body with a sigh and settled next to her. Rachel used her body as a pillow as she rested her head on her chest, hearing the happy pulse of her heart.

The air was thick with the scent of their activity. They basked in it as they relaxed. Then the soldier turned over unto her belly, releasing Rachel's hold on her as she dug in her bag extracting her sketchpad from its dephths. She flicked through it finding a blank page and began to scribble her next letter with Rachel's eyes trained on the hand that had previously been knuckle deep inside her. Jim Morrison's voice wafted from the speakers as she wrote:

**Dear Santana,**

**I just had the greatest experience of my life. I won't go into too much detail but know that I'm gonna marry this girl. She'll become Mrs. Rachel Fabray, there's no doubt about it. She's looking at me right now, as I write this, naked. And yes I finally lost it, so no more teasing from you.**

**In all seriousness though, I don't wanna leave her side now that I've met her. Why did I have to meet her for a day only for war to have us ripped apart? I'm dreading the minute I have to say goodbye to her. **

**I think you'd like her.**

**Study hard S.**

**I love you, my dear friend.**

**Your Q.**

Quinn turned as she felt the soft stroking of fingers down her spine. She smiled as her eyes met Rachel's sleepy eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi," Rachel whispered, "what are you writing?"

"Just a quick letter to my best friend," she said.

"About me?"

Quinn kissed her, "I have a feeling from now on they'll always be about you"

"Tell me about her," Rachel said as she kept trailing her hand up and down the blonde's strong back.

"She's saved me from myself quite a few times," Quinn said, her eyes taking a far away look as she imagined what her best friend was doing at the moment. Probably drinking and chasing after some girl with a cute behind, she smiled wistfully, "I've got tons of pictures of us actually, want to see them?"

Rachel nodded, curious as to what kind of girl would give Quinn that look in her eyes.

Quinn searched her bag again coming up with a thick envelope. She dumped the contents, dozens of black and white photographs. She went through some finally finding the one she was looking for.

"Here, proof that I was a cheerleader," she said giving Rachel a picture.

Rachel smiled as she saw a very different looking Quinn Fabray clad in cheerleading attire a giant W stitched dead center of her top and pom-poms in her hands. She was hugging a smaller, very beautiful brunnette close to her body.

"That's Santana," Quinn pointed out. Her heart warming at seeing their smiling faces.

"She's very pretty," she commented, "was she ever your girlfriend?"

The soldier snorted.

"Ha! No," she she said, "that would've been too weird. It would be like dating my sister."

The bit of jealousy that had swelled in Rachel vanished at the confirmation that they were never nothing more than friends.

They went through a range of photographs Quinn explaining the story behind each one, Rachel laughing at whatever quirky remark she made. She was slowly falling in love with her voice and the way she talked about the people she adored.

"You can have this one, if you want," Quinn said, handing Rachel a picture of herself. A close up of her hugging her golden retriever.

"That's the most important boy in my life," she said, "his name is Leo"

Rachel instantly loved the picture. She couldn't see the hazel color of her eyes in the black and white but she could see the now familiar sparkle in them. She could tell she was dressed in a simple dress.

She suddenly yearned to see Quinn outside her army fatigues and dressed normally, of course not minding her state of nakedness now.

"You look gorgeous in this picture," she complimented.

Quinn didn't say anything as she shifted closer to the brunnette. She swept the long, dark locks off her tan back and caressed her skin with soft kisses. She trailed her spine with the feel of her lips. She nuzzled into her neck as she hugged her from behind, her whole naked body covering the younger girl's.

"You're the gorgeous one, baby" she said, "just look at you"

She bit on her shoulder before Rachel turned her head to seize her lips. Quinn got so lost in her that before she knew it, she was the one trapped under the small body of her lover, those thighs straddling her hips, feeling her start to grind on her.

"I want to be on top this time," Rachel said as the soldier completely surrendered herself to her.

* * *

><p>It was early morning by the time they emerged from their love shack. Both young girls unaware as to what time it was, but by the light coloring of the sky they knew it was early. The coastal streets were fairly empty except for the sparse car here and there. Quinn had her army jacket over the brunnette shielding her from the cool, morning ocean breeze. The small brunnette was cuddled and tucked under the protective arm around her.<p>

She had told Quinn when they had woken up that she lived pretty close. Quinn had been worried, asking if she was going to get in trouble with her parents for not coming home, but she said her parents were out in Los Angeles for the weekend.

They continued walking down the sidewalk silently, enjoying the warmth of each others body, both dreading the inevitable.

Rachel led them to a small, blue house with a front porch emerged in plants and sea shells. The young brunnette slipped a key hiding from one of the shells, opened the door and led them both inside.

She proceeded to make the soldier breakfast. Her main goal was to prolong her stay but deep down knowing that they're randez-vous was quickly coming to an end. She had told Quinn after she finished to stay in the living room, letting the blonde admire the photo littered walls and mantle filled with awards as she went to her room.

She should've asked her to sing something for her, she thought. Another reason to come back to the US safely.

The singer bounded out of her room and placed an envelope in her hand.

"Open it when you feel lonely," were her instructions.

Time was rapidly slipping away from them and they could feel it.

Quinn grasped Rachel by the waist, holding her close letting her forehead rest on hers and then kissed her.

"Please don't forget me," she whispered against her lips.

"How can I forget you, Quinn," Rachel said, her voice breaking with emotion. She continued kissing the soldier, starting to taste the wistful taste of tears on their lips.

"Please be careful out there, stay alive for me, come back to me. After the war is over, look for me. Promise me you'll come back and look for me here," she said, her throat constricting.

"I promise."

Rachel led her outside, telling her what directions to take and with one last tender kiss and tight hug good-bye, they tearfully ripped apart. Quinn turned and began walking. Not looking back in fear she'll take one look at the girl who, in one night, stole her heart and never leave.

Her heart felt heavy and was thudding dully as the a vice grip of longing settled around it.

She promised her she'll come back. And by damn she'll make it back to have her in her arms again. She'll make it back just for her.


	3. Training Day

The rumbling and jolting of the bus almost lulled Quinn to sleep but the vibration of the window against the crown of her head was making it a little uncomfortable. Her dreary eyes watched the Californian scenery transform from a luscious forest to an arid desert. Her eyes fell from the landscape before her to the envelope clutched in her hand. Her thumb graced over the loopy writing of Rachel's. "To Quinn, open it when you feel the most alone. Your Rachel". Her Rachel. That little thought made her smile.

The bus moved forward in its journey once in a while stopping at a rest stop to let the somber soldiers-to-be stretch their sore muscles. They finally came to a brief stop at a bus stop and the driver let a couple of people in. Quinn watched them look around for seats. She quickly spotted a young, mohawked man coming towards her, his eyes lighting up at finding her seat open.

"This seat taken?" he asked. Quinn looked up at him. If she weren't gay, she would have found him very attractive. He was the epitome of a stereotypical, good-looking, muscular soldier, gay boys and straight girls would drool over. She quirked her eyebrow and motioned for him to sit.

"What's up I'm Noah Puckerman," he said, "but folks call me Puck." He proffered his hand in greeting which Quinn politely took. "Quinn Fabray," she said.

"Quinn, very pretty name, nice to meet you," he said. Puck's eyes suddenly dropped from her own and she shifted uncomfortably as he very noticeably started to check her out. "What such a pretty eyed girl like you going off to war for?"

"I have a girlfriend," she suddenly spewed out.

"Whoa, okay, cool. Not really answered my question but OK. Fuck me, you know what? I'm sorry. Didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable but you're hot, I'm hot and I just thought, you know?" he rambled, "but now that I know, other guys are gonna try to get at you and I suggest you stick by me and I'll protect you" he said, flashing her an honest smile.

Quinn looked at him unconvincingly. She gathered that if she was going to risk her life in the battlefield she might as well make some friends who would have her back.

"Okay, Puck, but no funny business," she warned him

He just shrugged nonchalantly. "So now you wanna tell me why you're going off to war?"

Quinn smiled in amity and told her the basics, not delving too much into her history. She asked him the same and learned that he came from a small town in Texas. He was a rebel living in out of juvenile facilities for mild misdemeanors and he left his single mother, sister and girlfriend back in Texas. He didn't know anything about his deadbeat father and even though he was in constant trouble he had been able to provide for his family until the Army came to his town looking for recruits. He willingly volunteered knowing that a soldier's pension would aid his family further.

She could tell by his change in conduct, that decision had been heavy on him, leaving his family behind. And just as the subject had turned the mood into a somber one, he changed it to one much more lively and he told her about all the crazy shenanigans him and his cronies' got into.

Time flew by. They shared stories and reminisced about their childhoods, their shared love for dogs, music and bacon.

* * *

><p>Night had finally dawned upon the dour bus, it's occupants slowly drifting off to sleep one by one. All dreaming about the life they had to sacrifice.<p>

* * *

><p>The sudden banging against the bus startled everyone awake. The yelling of someone screaming "Up, up lazy maggots!" let everyone know they had finally made it to camp. The groggy, confused and semi-frightened members of the bus got off and lined up in front of the bus in a single file. Quinn was happy that Puck was still at her side. It gave her a sense of comfort and familiarity.<p>

A stoic woman stood in front of them; her eyes twinkled with a somewhat demonic glint.

"Welcome to Fort Irwin, maggots! I'm Sergeant Sylvester and this fragile, sorry excuse of a man is your Lieutenant Will Shuester."

"Hi guy-"

"Shut up, Will! As I was saying, most of you disgraceful, degenerate, lowlife, ingrates have been drafted by our glorious motherland because you might as well be useful by defending her instead of wasting space and precious air. For those who volunteered, you have no idea what you just signed up for"

She had been chewing on something and made Quinn scrounge her nose as she spit whatever was in her mouth right in Lt. Shuester's shiny boots. He didn't attempt to remove whatever was in his boot as if he was used to Sgt. Sylvester's antics.

The Sergeant walked slowly towards the first person in the line. She inspected the person closely. She apparently had no sense of personal space and was completely up in the persons face.

"Where are you from, maggot?"

"I'm from-"

"I don't care" she said, moving on to the next person, "look at you. Disgusting"

She continued like that, degrading all the recruits and making some of them cry. When it was Quinn's turn, she braced herself for the worst, mentally prepared to block whatever was fired her way.

Once the Sargent stepped in front of her, they entered into a starring contest as if the Sergeant was trying to size her up with just one look.

"Well, well, well. A little bit above average height, a little bit above average looks, and a fire in your eyes. You remind me of a young recruit Sue Sylvester who went on to become the best drill Sergeant the US Army has ever seen"

Quinn's lips quirked up in a small smile.

"And you ruined this moment by smiling."

She moved on to Puck telling him because of his height and muscular body, he would be perfect for the Viet Cong to use as target practice and that his mohawk was ridiculous and it look like a sloth had taken a dump and had draped it over his head.

* * *

><p>The sun was just rising when they marched into their barracks. They weren't divided by sexes for they believed in group solidarity and told them they had to get used to sharing a space since they would have to be together anyway in the battlefield.<p>

They were told to choose their bunk and Puck rushed to save him and Quinn one. She took the top bunk while he took the bottom.

She heard a murmured "Goodnight, pretty eyes" coming from Puck.

"Goodnight, Puck," she said, "Goodnight, Rachel" she thought.

* * *

><p>The sun was blazing hot. Quinn could feel it burn her pale skin turning it into a painful reddish color.<p>

"We're going for a little run," Sgt. Sylvester said sitting in a golf cart while sipping on an icy looking drink.

"But we haven't warmed up!" someone yelled.

"Thank you track star, because of that you'll all be running 10 more laps"

The soldiers set up a block and began to run as a unit with Sgt. Sylvester driving in circles around them telling them to repeat whatever she said back at her which usually ended being praises for herself.

They did everything together as one unit, one entity.

That night, no one could sleep. Everyone groaned every time they shifted in bed.

Quinn wrote to Santana and Rachel to help ease her mind from the pain.

* * *

><p>The days drove on with training. Quinn swinged from monkey bars, crawled on the sandy, desert floor on her elbows with grains of salt entering her mouth and nostrils. She learned how to fire an M-16. How to disassemble and assemble it in record time. She learned to clean her weaponry, her boots and equipment to shiny perfection. She learned to hang from a rope and grip her way across a pond.<p>

She learned to fight. Hand-on-hand combat was the hardest for her. She had grown up a pacifist and non-confrontational and here she was wrestling bigger people than herself to the ground.

She learned to cross murky, muddy waters without getting her weapon dirty. She almost giggled when she spotted a fellow recruit named Finn Hudson mud deep trying to find his lost weapon.

But all that training had to become of use as one day Lt. Shuester and Sgt. Sylvester called role for people that were to be sent off to Vietnam the following morning.

Quinn felt her heart drop when her name was called.

* * *

><p><strong>My dearest Rachel,<strong>

**Two months of training have flown by. I swear the army Sergeant's way of training is a form of torture. **

**I've got some news to tell you. I'm being shipped off to Vietnam. The guy Puck I talked to you about is coming too.**

**I'm being honest here, Rachel. I'm scared. I'm scared of what is waiting for me in 'Nam. I know my country needs me but it frightens me to think of what I'll see and experience there. How will I be able to shoot some person dragged into this senseless war? How could I live with myself knowing I took some poor man or woman's life? I hope I don't have to kill anybody, it goes so against my values. I hope God forgives me if it comes down to it.  
><strong>

**I haven't opened your envelope but I think I will tonight. **All these restless nights have been filled with thoughts of you. There's something about dreaming about you that relaxes me. I miss your voice and warmth like crazy, Rach. I try not to think too much about what I'm leaving behind or I'll get too sad. I gotta keep my mind busy either drawing, paperwork or writing to you and San.  
><strong>**

**Oh, and Rach, don't worry if you don't receive any more letters for the next couple of days. I'll write as soon as I can. And don't cry, my love. I promise I'll be as safe as I can so I can get back to you. Wait for me.  
><strong>

**I love you.**

**Quinn F.**

**PS: I'm sending you a picture of me and Puck that a guy named Artie Abrams took of us. Good looking huh? :) But don't worry, babe, like I told you, he knows I belong to the prettiest girl ever.**

* * *

><p>She slowly opened the envelope. She dipped her fingers in and took out a black &amp; white picture of Rachel in a flowery dress, similar to the one she had been wearing when they had met. She was perched on a table from the diner with pearly, white smile flashing through. Quinn just wanted to reach out and swipe her bangs away from her face and touch her. Tears welled up in her eyes as her eyes turned to the glittering star necklace that Rachel had been wearing that fateful day. She ran her thumb over it perfect shape. Behind the picture in Rachel's loopy writing was the words: "I'm letting you borrow something that means a lot to me and I expect you to bring it back yourself. A star so that when you luck up at a starry night you remember us and know that I'm remembering you too, I love you, Rachel"<p>

Quinn gripped the necklace in her fist, closed her eyes and prayed for the safety of her platoon and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Until next time, LP.**


End file.
